


Dirty Daydreams

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, a little plot, a lot of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: He spends a lot of time fantasizing about her. Dirty, disgusting fantasies. If he only knew... She does the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did this fic for a diff fandom a while back but I was thinking about how much fun it would be to remix it into a Jaime/Brienne smutfest. It's kinda neat because it's based on fantasies and we get to see diff sides of the characters that we likely wouldn't see if we kept them totally in character. It's also got a little plot/backstory that runs through it brings them to canon by the end. It's probably the raciest thing I've ever wrote, so if you don't like smut don't read this one :) I hope you guys enjoy.

**With the battle in the North and the battle in the South both over a new King and Queen sit on the Iron Throne. Jaime and Brienne have both remained in King’s Landing and he’s once again a member of the Queen’s Guard. Brienne hopes to become the first female member of the Queen’s Guard, but every once in awhile she takes off the armour and puts on… a dress…**

He knew better than to think about her in public like that. But the dirty little fantasies were often what got him through the day. They were all disgusting, inappropriate and usually completely perverted. Every once in awhile he got slightly realistic and dreamt up a more romantic encounter, but the great thing about fantasies was that there were no boundaries. 

When she walked out onto the balcony to join him in that outfit, that blue dress that was nothing like what she would normally wear, his dick instantly got hard. Brienne usually wore armour, not fancy dresses, but right then... the damn light blue, modest dress was giving him some seriously dirty thoughts of lifting that skirt and diving under it. 

She was saying something about Sansa, but he couldn’t focus on her words. Did she have any idea what her voice did to him? Especially when he was already thinking about what he’d like to do to her. Now here she was being her usual serious self and somehow making him ever more aroused than any man should be in public. He muttered a reply and it must have been satisfactory since she started to leave without further comment. 

He turned and watched her butt as she walked away. “You look ridiculous,” he called out, teasing her like he often did - otherwise known as flirting. She didn’t answer, just kept going, that sweet ass swaying as she walked. Jaime started to stroke his sword slowly, cleaning it, but at the same time he was subconsciously mimicking a private male act as his mind drifted off...

_Brienne walked out onto the balcony and he looked up. Jaime almost dropped his weapon when his mind registered the sight before him. He stared at her bare feet and his eyes swept slowly up her body. Her legs were exposed almost all the way to the top before he finally caught a glimpse of some kind of cotton undergarment. He took the rest of her in quickly and realized Brienne was wearing nothing but the short, thin white night shirt. It was clearly made for a much, much shorter woman, and he was currently very thankful for her mile long legs and tall lean body._

_“You busy?” she asked, taking a step towards him. Her ass was half exposed, the nightshirt wasn’t even long enough to cover all of it, so when she walked he could see a peek of the little round bulge of flesh he’d always wanted to squeeze - or lick - or bite._

_“Um,” there was a lump in his throat that was growing like the lump in his pants. “Uh,” he tried again. “Should you be out here? Like that?” Jaime looked around but the city streets below were oddly deserted at the moment._

_Brienne fondled her breasts through the sweater, making it very obvious she literally had nothing on underneath. “King Jon and Queen Daenerys are making their way through the streets on the east side of the city. Everyone is following like little ducks in a row to get a glimpse of the newest royal couple.” She moved between his legs and lifted the sword from his hands. When she turned and bent over to set it down Jaime felt a ripple of desire race through his body, culminating at his cock, making it twitch. Her hips were wide and her ass was a thing of absolute perfection. Jaime had seen an ass or two in his life, dragging a drunk Tyrion out of brothels, bringing King Robert his whores, but none could hold a candle to the one on display mere inches away from him._

_He tried not to be audible with his disappointment when she stood up. “You bath yet today?” she asked, undoing the top two buttons of the cotton garment. Jaime shook his head. “Good, I like dirty boys,” she purred. “And I want to be fucked. Now.” She had a look in her eyes that basically said ‘you fuck me now or you die’ and it was so sexy he could have sat in a corner whimpering._

_Jaime reached out and ripped open the cotton covering her, then let it fall off her shoulders and arms. She was naked. This beautiful sexy creature stood before him, begging with her eyes to be fucked hard. Her tits were perfect little perky things, just like he remembered from so long ago. So many times he’d jacked off while imagining he was blowing hot cum all over those titties, and now he had a refresher of exactly what they looked like - for next time. Or maybe this wasn’t just a one time thing. Maybe he wouldn’t have to furiously rub one out because he’d spent too long thinking about her anymore. Maybe her pussy would be there anytime he wanted it from then on. Or maybe not. Jaime decided he better not take too long to think about it or she might find someone else to give her what she wanted. He knew that big ginger wildling would take her any time, and Bronn had even told him once he’d like a taste of her - which did not go over well at all._

_“What are you waiting for?” she snapped. “I thought you were a Knight, a brave and honourable Knight? You should give a Lady what she wants. Don’t tell me I was wrong? Show me what you’ve got.” One of the biggest changes he’d seen in Brienne since the battles ended only a few short months ago, was that she didn’t pull any punches anymore. She knew what she wanted and she didn’t need anyone’s permission to take it, or do it. Her sights were set firmly on his dick and who was he to not give her exactly what she wanted?_

_Jaime jumped down off the railing and moved around behind her. With one hand he undid his pants, letting them drop to the ground, all while feeling thankful he hadn’t put on his armour yet. Then he moved her into position, bending her over at the waist. Brienne reached out and grabbed the railing for support and she waited. He shoved a hand inside his cotton undergarments and pulled out his dick. Going for months on end without sex, only masturbation, meant he got an instant hard on practically every time he saw her - even when she was fully clothed. It wasn’t surprising that his erection was full blown, raging and pulsing in his hand as he stared at her. He could see her anus and had to resist the urge to just shove his dick up her ass. Maybe next time, Jaime thought, letting his eyes move just a little lower._

_Brienne was getting impatient. “Fuck me already,” she said, giving him a dirty look over her shoulder. Jaime reached out and spread her lips with his thumb and forefinger, exposing the wet, darker flesh inside. It had been so long since he’d tasted a woman. He could have dropped to his knees and buried his face between her ass cheeks, but he was scared he might piss her off. Brienne wanted dick. She wanted her pussy filled with rock hard cock._

_Jaime spread her wider and shoved a couple fingers up inside her. He could feel her slick, hot, slippery juices on his fingers. He withdrew and lifted them one at a time to his mouth, sucking off her delightful liquid. Brienne was watching him, clearly turned on by what she was seeing. All this time he’d thought she’d be so shy and innocent when they finally fucked, but she was anything but right then._

_The taste of her, the look on her face, the smell of sex swirling around him - it was dizzying, but Jaime fought off the shakiness, grabbed his erection and guided the tip inside her. He squeezed around the base of his dick and watched the veins bulge, before letting go and shoving all the way inside her in one swift motion with a little grunt._

_She was so tight, wrapped around his cock, and so wet, just like he’d imagined she would be. Jaime could still taste her inside his mouth, sweet and unique, and something he knew he would crave more of. He closed his eyes and focussed even more on how it felt as he started to move his hips, pulling back and pushing deep, giving Brienne what she’d been begging for. He sped up and could feel his balls getting tight already so he slowed again, pushing so deep into her it somehow drew her up onto her tiptoes._

_Suddenly something caught his attention and his eyes snapped open when a familiar voice spoke. “Ser Jaime? Jaime? What are you doing?”_

“Ser Jaime? What are you doing?” The fantasy evaporated. Cockblocked even in his dreams. Podrick was giving him a strange look. 

Jaime jumped down from his ridiculously unsafe perch on the edge of the balcony and quickly brushed by Podrick, heading inside. “I was just going for a long, hot bath,” he called back. 

He made a beeline for the tub room and quickly shut the door, locking himself inside. Fuck, I really need to stop doing that, Jaime thought. No way he was ever going to stop fantasizing about Brienne, but he really needed to make better choices as to when and where his fantasies were occurring. 

Jaime stripped off his clothes and wrapped a hand around his stiff cock, sliding it up and down a few times. Might as well finish this off, he thought, slipping into the tub he’d prepared earlier, thankful it was still nice and hot. Getting right back into his fantasy Jaime decided it might have been the best bath he’d ever had - alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some of you are gonna hate this and think it's totally OOC for Brienne. But just keep in mind, it's fantasy and I bet many of us have some pretty steamy fantasies that even our partners would be shocked by ;) While she may be a virgin I have to believe she's been around enough sexuality and perverts (haha) to know a thing or two at least. Sometimes it's fun to write her as sweet and innocent, but this is a lot different and I hope you'll at least consider that our lil muffin might have a vivid imagination HAHA. Hope you enjoy!

**A few days later…**

Brienne heard the commotion of the small crew leaving to hunt and she wandered to a window to have a peek. Jaime was on his horse, looking as handsome as ever. It wasn’t really Jaime’s thing, but they were only going for a few days and he’d reluctantly agreed - mostly because Podrick wanted to go and he’d developed a soft spot for Brienne’s squire. He’d said goodbye earlier and she’d given him her favourite dagger - for luck, she’d teased him. Neither of them actually expected Jaime to bring back a boar, not that he couldn’t… but he lacked the same drive and desire of the other hunters. Perhaps he could help with the butchering if someone did get one, she thought, smiling to herself. 

Before heading to the window she was breaking her fast, alone in her room, knowing her usual companions were all heading out early for the hunt. Today the meal was bread, eggs and sausages. Sausages. The damn phallic properties of a sausage and seeing Jaime seated on that big, beautiful mare, were creating some very explicit thoughts and images in her mind. She leaned on the window frame. She had some time to kill. No one was around. Why not let her mind wander for a few minutes? 

_The door flung open and Jaime marched into her room. He strode over to her and grabbed her hand. “Come on, you’re coming with me.”_

_“But, what? Where are we going?” Brienne gasped, jogging to keep up with him._

_He gave her a look that made her knees weak. “We’re going for a ride.”_

_“I thought you and the others were heading out on a hunt,” she replied. They made their way to his horse, waiting by the gates._

_“We are, once me and you get back.” His eyes bore into hers and Brienne struggled to breathe. He’d never looked at her quite like that before, but there was no mistaking his intent. “I told him there was something I had to take care of first.” A little smile broke out on his face, “Turns out it’s not something, but someone.”_

_He climbed up onto the horse and then offered his hand to her. “I have my own horse,” she mumbled, but it didn’t stop her from starting to get on behind him, she’d dreamed of riding with her arms around him for a long time, not back to back like they’d been that time they were captured by the Bolton’s. She took his hand and stepped into the stirrup, then swung her leg over and settled behind him. Immediately she was struck by the warmth of his body and the heat between them, along with the slight sway of the beast between her legs. She wrapped her arms around Jaime, pressing herself against his back and spread her legs just a little wider as she scooted closer._

_She came up with another idea once they got going. Why not tease him a little bit? Men liked that, right? And it might make things even more exciting when he finally stopped. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest a few times, then moved to his thighs, drawing her hands up towards his hips and then back down to his knees. She could feel his leg move as he spurred the horse with his heels and sped up._

_Brienne took a moment to enjoy the feeling of their bodies moving together as the horse galloped. It was sexy to move up and down as one like they were. Both were experienced riders and very much in sync as they bounced along. She had no idea riding a horse could get her so hot and bothered, though it likely had much more to do with who she was riding with and what he had made explicitly clear was going to happen when he finally stopped somewhere. When will that be? Brienne wondered. She had spent way too much time thinking about Jaime fucking her and wanting it so badly… she couldn’t bear to wait much longer._

_Soon. It needs to be soon and she was pretty sure she knew how to make that happen. Brienne drew a hand up the inside of his leg and stopped right in the middle, giving him a full handed squeeze. The horse wobbled slightly as Jaime accidentally tugged the reins and she chuckled against his back, while starting to rub him, up and down, kneading, while keeping her body pressed tightly to him. He still wasn’t pulling over so Brienne got a little bolder. She honestly didn’t even know she had it in her to be so forward with him, but it seemed to be going quite well. She lifted his baggy white linen shirt and placed her other hand on his bare stomach, moving lower until the tips of her fingers were inside his pants and she could feel the head of his cock. It was hard and warm, which left her feeling even more aroused than she thought possible. It was quite amusing how quickly Jaime veered off the King’s Road and steered the horse into the woods._

Knock. Knock. Well shit, Brienne thought, rushing over to the door. Just when things were about to get good. She motioned the servant in to clear up her dishes and leftover food, she should have known they would be there soon, but she’d been way too lost in her fantasy. She held the door for the young woman and then quickly closed it, moving back to the window again. 

Jaime would be so surprised if he ever knew the raunchy thoughts she had about him. Her fantasies were sometimes very sweet and romantic, but other times, like this one was about to be - they were very naughty. Brienne may not have actually experienced a lot sexually, well anything really, but she was far from a prude - which would also surprise Jaime she would bet. She had been in a brothel or two, accidentally once and another time she’d been by Renly’s side while he was searching for someone. She’d seen people engaging in full on fucking right in front of her. She could remember being so envious of the women, the way they were moaning like it was the greatest feeling in the world. She wished she had a man who would do those things to her. She still didn’t have a man, but she had her fantasies and these days Jaime was always the one who was in them. He was the one she wanted. 

With a stirring low in her belly she picked the fantasy up again, skipping ahead just a bit. 

_Jaime tied the horse to a tree as Brienne turned to look around the woods, even though there was really nothing to see but shrubs and trees in all directions. She wasn’t even sure how they’d got in this far safely._

_Without turning she knew Jaime was moving up behind her. He reached his arms around her body and cupped her breasts. He spoke, low and sultry in her ear, “You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you?” No man had ever talked dirty to her, but she decided instantly that she loved it. “I think you want to be fucked. Am I right?” he growled, as he squeezed her breasts hard. It hurt, but it hurt in a good way that made her want her tits squeezed even harder and her nipples pinched. “You want my dick in you? Is your pussy wet for me?” Brienne groaned, yes, yes it is, she wanted to scream, but she couldn’t speak. Was this really happening? Jaime spun her. “Take off your clothes,” he ordered._

_Brienne smiled and started to unbutton her shirt. She liked the way he was taking control, even though control wasn’t something she relinquished easily anymore. But she did have a request that she told him once she was standing completely naked before him. Her bare feet were squishing in the damp ground but she didn’t care. “The horse can’t watch,” Brienne said. She knew it was silly, but it just felt too weird. Her embarrassment did last long because her body responded to the way his eyes were boring into hers. Even looking directly at him she knew he was undoing his pants._

_After a moment Jaime chuckled but nodded and led her away from their clothing, further into the woods where the animal couldn’t see them. “I’m gonna fuck you up against that tree,” he said, pointing to a gangly looking tree with a low V in its branches. “Put your hands on it and bend over,” he instructed her. Brienne did exactly as she was told and waited. The next thing she knew Jaime was behind her, still wearing a shirt, but the rest was off. She could feel his dick brush her ass as he leaned forward._

_“What are you doing?” Brienne asked._

_“Just bending you over a bit more and stepping up on the roots,” His lips were beside her ear again. “You’re just a little bit too tall. I want to make sure you get all of me.” He stepped up on the roots and it gave him a extra few inches so he was bearing over her. “Now you can really enjoy it while I fuck your pussy hard and deep.” He reached down and grabbed her ass, squeezing it and urging her forward. Brienne moved forward and got into the position he wanted. “So sexy,” Jaime groaned. She couldn’t see him, but she felt his hand move over her opening, and his fingers delve inside briefly. “You’re soaking wet. You want it, don’t you?” he said, pulling her ass cheeks apart and spreading her wide. “Where do you want my dick?” he asked. “You want it here?” Jaime shoved his fingers deep into her pussy and Brienne gripped the tree tighter, pushing back against his hands. “Or maybe here?” He started to finger her anus and Brienne felt dizzy. She hadn’t even thought about him fucking her there, but she certainly didn’t hear herself objecting, in fact, she was really hoping he would push deeper. “Let’s start with this,” she heard, a split second before he shoved his cock into her. Brienne cried out. It felt so good. He was so deep in her pussy, but she wanted more. She pushed back against him, lifting her ass higher and allowing him to get in, balls deep. Jaime reached around her body and pulled her back against his chest, holding one of her tits in his hand. “You like that, don’t you?” he hissed in her ear. “You want to be fucked? Do you?” Brienne nodded. The way his voice sounded when he talked to her was enough in itself to make her drip with desire._

_Jaime rocked his hips slowly, grinding against her ass. He wasn’t pulling out far at all, but the slight movement so deep in her pussy felt incredible. He let go of her boob and moved his hand to her hip so Brienne could lean fully forward again. She spread her legs a little wider and he reached around and rubbed her clit, lightly teasing her while he fucked her._

_His hand moved to her ass again and she felt him touch her anus, teasing her. Brienne moaned. She liked it. She didn’t know why, but she didn’t care - she just wanted more. Jaime knew and he pushed his entire finger into her slowly. Brienne whimpered. His dick was in her pussy and he was fucking her, but at the same time his finger was up her ass, teasing her anally. There were so many sensations going on at the same time and they were all brand new. “That feel good?” Jaime asked and she groaned in reply. There was no possibility of speaking right then. “Do you want it? You want more? You want to be fucked in that sweet ass?” Oh God, she did. She really did. But she also didn’t want his dick to ever leave her pussy. “Maybe next time, hmm?” He decided for her and it was perfect. ._

_He pulled out of both and Brienne wanted to scream, what was he doing? Then she felt the tip of his dick between her asscheeks, he moved past her anus and then shoved back into her pussy again. She leaned forward more as he increased the pressure and started to fill her up. This time is was Jaime’s turn to groan. “Oh fuck.” Brienne would have concurred, but she still couldn’t speak. It all felt too good. When he started to move again her body nearly exploded right there. She slapped her hand against the tree, wishing she had something to grasp in her fingers…_

_Knock. Knock._

Knock. Noooooo, Brienne wanted to scream. Could she just ignore it? Who in the seven hells would be looking for her now, she wondered. As she stomped angrily towards the door she wondered how in the world her mind could come up with such vivid and dirty daydreams when she didn’t even know how any of it really felt? Anal? Really? The idea had always been so repulsive to her and now here she was dreaming about Jaime finger her asshole? Who are you? She wondered. It was too much time around men, Brienne decided. Disgusting men who talked about how much women liked to be fucked in the ass, and licking pussy and getting their dicks sucked. She yanked open the door and blushed. Men exactly like the one standing right there. “I’m bored,” Bronn announced. “Everyone’s gone and I want to spar. Come on,” he waved at her, not even noticing the shade of red her cheeks were, thankfully. 

 

“Anytime,” she replied, following him down the hall. Maybe later after she was tired out from sparring she could come back and take a nap… and finish off that little dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading this one. I know it's a bit strange and different for this pairing so I'm guessing a lot of people aren't feeling it, but those still coming back for new chapters - I appreciate y'all :) Have a great weekend!

Jaime was good at keeping focused on the task at hand when he was off hunting with Podrick and the others. He knew the dangers of not being completely focussed when you were outside the Castle walls, particularly when you were hunting for wild boar. Countless men had died after being charged by the wild beast, including King Robert. When dusk rolled around though and they went back to the camp to have supper and call it a day his mind started to wander. Even when he couldn’t see her Brienne would creep into his thoughts. 

That particular evening he was lying on his bed. It wasn’t dark yet, but they usually got an early start in the mornings and were tired by early evening. Podrick was on the other side of their tent on his own bed, sharpening his spear tip or something. At least it kept him from talking too much. There was only so much talking Jaime could take in a day. 

Jaime put his hands behind his head, crossed his feet at the ankles and let his mind wander. 

_When Brienne walked into his chambers Jaime choked on the sip of wine he was drinking. “Where, uh, where did you find that?” he got out, wiping the water off the front of his shirt._

_“You like?” she asked, turning in a circle to give him the full effect. He couldn’t even respond to her when he saw the back of the outfit. It was probably the skimpiest clothing he’d ever seen up close and personal outside of a brothel. She was wearing what looked like it was supposed to be a version of a Dothraki costume, although with the severe lack of material he really couldn’t have been certain that it resembled anything but the hottest thing he’d ever seen on a woman._

_The back was basically a strip of leather up her ass, with a bit of tan colored, sheer, completely see thru material covering her ass cheeks. Other than what looked like an itty bitty loin cloth barely covering her groin area there wasn’t a lot of material in the front either. The top was basically a triangle of leather that wasn’t even big enough to cover a small child and the bottom half of her breasts were exposed. When she moved he caught glimpses of her nipples._

_Jaime couldn’t get over how a little bit of material could be even sexier than seeing a woman completely naked. He swallowed hard and managed to speak. “So, uh, whatcha doing here?” He had to adjust himself and felt his cheeks burn hot._

_“You’re getting a hard on already? I haven’t even got started,” Brienne purred. She started to walk towards him. “You work so hard - to make things better for us.” She was standing right in front of him. Brienne looked at him very demurely, biting her lip like she was shy and innocent, which somehow made her even sexier. “I just wanted to show you my appreciation for all you do.” It was weird. She did just as much as he did, some days more - but if she wanted to show her appreciation he certainly wasn’t about to stop her._

_She kept eye contact with him and she slowly started to sink to her knees. Brienne reached for his belt and Jaime felt his dick start to ache and grow even harder._

Oh fuck, Jaime thought. He had let things go too far and was now lying only a few feet away from Podrick with a massive erection that he was desperate to take care of. Hoping he could get out without Pod noticing Jaime jumped up and made a beeline for the exit. “Gotta piss,” he called out, quickly ducking out of the tent, letting the flap close behind him. 

They were set up in a clearing, but the woods were close. Jaime looked around, the coast was clear so he rubbed his dick, feeling his entire body shudder, then he ducked just inside the forest, out of sight. He quickly unzipped his fly, fumbled around for a moment and pulled his cock out with a low groan. He ran his hand up and down the length of his shaft and sighed. Jaime leaned his right forearm on closest tree and started to masturbate slowly with his left hand, while picking up the fantasy where he left off.

_Brienne undid his pants. “Is this okay?” She was looking up with those crystal blue eyes. “Can I suck your dick Ser Jaime?” The best he could manage was a nod. Of course she could suck his dick. That was a given. She could suck it anytime she wanted and then suck it again. He liked hearing her say dirty words. They sounded even dirtier coming from her sweet mouth and made his knees feel weak._

_She tugged his pants down to his ankles. His dick sprung free and he saw her smile. “I had no idea,” she said, looking from his erection up to his eyes and back down. “This might be more challenging than I expected. But I like a challenge, especially this kind.” What did that mean? He wondered. Oh God, was she gonna try to deepthroat him? Take the whole thing? Was that possible? The woman was a damn virgin, what did she know about sucking cock?_

_Brienne wrapped a hand around the base of his penis and he lost his train of thought. He looked down at the top of her head and watched her lips envelop his cock and start to move down his shaft. She only went a few inches before sucking her way back to the head, teasing with her tongue. Jaime felt his dick get even harder. He wondered how he was going to stay on his feet through the whole thing when his legs already felt like jelly._

_He felt her hand cup his balls and Jaime moaned. She massaged his sack, while she continued to lick and suck the head of his penis. It was so sensitive it was almost painful. But it was a sexually arousing pain that he wanted more and more of._

_Brienne grasped him, pulling his dick lower so it was pointing straight out and took him in her mouth again. She moved up and down, bringing her hand with her, like she was giving him a handjob and a blow job at the same time. The other hand was still lightly toying with his nuts, which were already wet with saliva. Her mouth was so hot and it felt like he was fucking a tight pussy when she sucked him off. How the fuck was she so good at giving head? He wondered. Natural talent, he decided._

_Jaime grabbed her head, he couldn’t resist, and started to slowly fuck her mouth, moving his hips back and forth while holding her in place. He was careful not to push too deep - he didn’t want to gag her. But Brienne urged him deeper. Could she take it all? He moved slow, easing into her mouth, giving her a chance to stop him if she needed to. He could barely breathe as he kept moving deeper until the head of his dick was somewhere in the back of her throat. Holy fuck, she had done it. He knew he needed to pull out, but he couldn’t move. He just wanted to enjoy the feel, both physical and emotional, of the position he was in._

_Finally he pulled out, all the way. “Wow,” he muttered, causing Brienne to giggle._

_“You want me to keep going? Let you finish?” she asked him._

_Jaime swallowed hard again. Was she gonna let him cum in her mouth? “You mean? You don’t mind?” Brienne shook her head and gave him another sexy smile before grabbing his dick again. She bent lower and licked his balls, like a cat, and Jaime had to resist the urge to pet her head. Did she really know what was about to happen? He started to feel a bit guilty, but the way she’d came to him, dressed like that… the way she’d dropped to her knees and sucked his dick without him even suggesting it… it was clear she somehow knew what she was doing._

_She moved back to his shaft and started to moved up and down, slow at first and then faster. Yep, she was definitely going to finish him off. Soon. Jaime groaned. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.” He felt his balls start to tighten. So close -_

“Ser Jaime?” A voice called his name and Jaime spun. “Oh - Oh -” Podrick stammered, turning away.

“Fuck,” Jaime growled, trying in - so many levels - of frustration to get his dick back inside his pants. “What the fuck?” 

Podrick started a rambling apology. “I’m sorry - I’m sorry. You were gone for a while and it’s dark and I got worried so... I… came… to... check...” 

He had been so damn close. He was right there - but Pod’s interruption had his dick already pretty much limp inside his pants. This was a nightmare. His face was on fire and he wanted to punch something. 

“Uh Ser Jaime,” Podrick said shyly. “Listen, this doesn’t have to be weird.” Jaime glared at him. Was he fucking serious? “I know, I know. I’m a man and I just saw your… well, quite impressive... cock.” Jaime was pretty sure he knew exactly what he was going to punch. “But it’s fine. Really. It’s not the first I’ve seen and I’m sure it won’t be the last. Bronn takes me to brothels all the time. Besides, you’re not my type… I like ladies. Trust me, it’s fine. We’re good.” 

“We’re good.” Jaime echoed. He wasn’t even sure himself if he was asking a question or agreeing. 

“Yep, we’re good.” Podrick smiled. “Now… uh... did you want to finish up here or you coming back inside?” 

“I think I hate you,” Jaime said as he brushed past him and headed for his bed. As embarrassed as he was he couldn’t help but smile as Brienne’s young squire followed along behind him - chuckling. The strange part about the whole thing… Jaime was more embarrassed about who he was thinking about than what he was doing and that was still a secret. He wasn’t the first man who’d been caught jerking off, but Podrick couldn’t know whose sexy image in his mind had made his dick hard to begin with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm assuming they don't have chocolate in Westeros times, but let's just pretend the cook made a new recipe with cocoa beans that resembles chocolate, LOL Thank you all for reading! It means so much to me.

Brienne slipped quietly into the kitchen pantry. The head cook, dear, sweet Frances still hadn’t noticed that she was sneaking in and stealing cocoa squares on a fairly regular basis. Either that, or she did know and was just letting her do it. It made Frances happy when people enjoyed her food and she probably found it flattering that Brienne was so addicted to the new recipe she had created from the cocoa beans they got from Dorne. Brienne knew she really didn’t need to sneak in and steal the squares - she could have just asked for extra, but it was late in the evening and there wasn’t anyone around to ask… besides, there was something about sneaking them that made them taste even better. 

Brienne found the tray of squares, her mouth watering the second she saw them in all their delicious glory. She grabbed 4… and then took two extra. She put the lid down and hopped up on the counter to sit. These squares were her guilty pleasure and she wasn’t the only one. They were catching on like wildfire and she’d even heard a group of Ladies say they were better than sex - though she found that hard to believe with the way her body felt during her wild daydreams about Jaime. She broke a square in half and popped it into her mouth, then started to suck on it. The cocoa was cold - from being stored in the cool pantry - which allowed her to savour each one just a little longer. 

Even though most were probably in their chambers, preparing for bed, she knew she could get busted at any moment, but the sweet, delicious treat was worth any trouble she might get in. If the right person caught her it could end up rather interesting. Brienne tossed another piece into her mouth and thought about how it could go down...

_Brienne heard the groan of the door and looked up, caught like a deer in the headlights. She was expecting to see France’s scowl, with the little hint of a smile in her eyes that told Brienne she wasn’t actually angry. But it wasn’t Frances at all. “What’s going on?” Jaime asked, entering and shutting the door behind him. “Seems like you’re being a very bad girl, hmm?”_

_Brienne batted her eyelashes and gave him a look of wide eyed innocence. “Who me?” She licked her lips and placed another bite into her mouth, groaning as the sweetness hit her tongue._

_Jaime walked over and stood between her legs. “If Frances found out, you would be in so much trouble.” He put a hand on her thigh and started to rub her leg. “Maybe I should help her out. Maybe you need a little lesson so you won’t steal again.” Brienne squirmed. Why on earth did that sound like such a great idea? She had spent her whole life fighting men, defending herself and those she swore to protect, but the thought of Jaime’s hand stinging her ass made her… wet. Though it seemed strange to like the idea of being hit, it was because even though he was pretending he would be punishing her, she knew he wouldn’t ever do anything malicious. The only pain Jaime would ever bring her was the kind that increased pleasure - or so she assumed. If Bronn was to be believed… the whores he’d been with loved a couple good whacks on the ass. A spank on the ass, pinching nipples, a well placed bite - those were only meant to make it better for the woman - not to hurt her… Or so she’d heard. And though he was exerting control, in reality the upper hand was all hers. The second she said STOP he would. Whatever she asked for - he would give her._

_With the remnants of cocoa in her mouth from the last square Brienne bent down and kissed his lips. She felt his tongue dip into her mouth, a natural progression of the kiss at first, but much more desperately once he got a taste of the sweet flavour. He groaned from low in his throat as he sucked on her tongue and Brienne’s body responded to the sound, the ache in her pussy intensifying._

_She pulled back. “Maybe I do need a little spank,” she said, hopping off the counter, pinned between it and his body. She tilted her head and looked at him. “You should probably teach me a lesson.” She bit her lip and gave him her best innocent puppy eyes._

_Jaime reached behind her and grabbed her ass. He squeezed, lifting her up on her toes, pulling their groins together. “Right here?” he asked, rubbing her ass cheek. Brienne nodded. “Drop your pants, bend over the counter.” His voice was so sexy. It was demanding, but very lusty, almost sultry - indicating he was going to derive as much sexual pleasure from this as she was._

_He rubbed himself as she undid her pants and pushed them to the floor. Brienne felt a rush, like a hot burning fire, rip through her body and sit simmering, low in her belly. She longed to touch herself too but she resisted because she wanted to fully enjoy the spanking before giving her body any sense of relief. She turned and bent over, leaning on the counter like he’d instructed. She presented her ass to him, holding it high and spreading her legs just a bit. She knew she was wet already, but she couldn’t have imagined how much worse that was about to get._

_Jaime moaned as he rubbed circles on the right cheek. “So sexy,” he groaned._

_Brienne was getting impatient. She wanted it. She wanted to know what it was like to feel that little sting and all the rippling pleasure that was supposed to come with it. “Aren’t you going to give me my punishment?” she asked, looking back at him over her shoulder. “I’ve been really bad, remember?”_

_Jaime reached over and rubbed the other cheek. “Oh, I remember.” He met her eye as he drew his hand back and then connected. It wasn’t hard, but it left a little sting. It also shook her ass, sending a wave of vibrations over her pussy that made her moan._

_“Harder,” Brienne requested. She was tough after years of battle and it would take more than that to really feel it. She braced herself and waited, her whole body tingling with anticipation. This time he hit her harder and it stung even more, but it also shook her body again and Brienne cried out. “Yes, fuck yes.” He hit her once more on the other cheek and she felt dizzy. It was so good, so amazing, so erotic. Jaime moved his hand gently over her rump, soothing the spots he’d smacked. Her body prickled with goosebumps and Brienne knew her pussy was practically dripping by that point._

_She felt his fingers touch her, moving lightly over her opening. Brienne looked back at him again as he lifted his fingers to his mouth to taste her. “Better than cocoa,” he said, before bending down and licking her. “So delicious.”_

_Brienne couldn’t take it anymore. Her body was longing for more. “Fuck me Jaime,” she said, her voice an absolute command. She was exerting the control she had over him and he would obey. “Hurry,” she snapped when he hesitated._

_Jaime quickly undid his pants and pulled his dick out. Brienne knew he would be hard already and she was oozing desire for that delightful cock. She turned and leaned on the counter, the cool wood felt good against her fiery skin. “Oh God,” she heard him moan as the head of his penis moved into her. “You’re soaking wet. You liked that spanking, you dirty girl.” He grabbed her ass as he pushed into her. It was tender, which only served as a reminder of how good the spanking had felt._

_Brienne bent forward even more, taking him as deep as possible. She loved the way he stretched her wide to receive him and the way he reached so deep into her pussy, hitting spots that had never been touched - those places that had been neglected for so long and were practically pulsating from the attention._

_Jaime started to move, slow for a few strokes, before he began to pummel her. His body was slapping her ass and it was almost like he was spanking her yet again. “Ohhhhh - “ she moaned, not caring who heard her, gasping with each slap._

“Hey,” a voice spoke.

Brienne jumped and yelled in surprise. “Ahhhhhh.” Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. “Ser Jaime - what are you doing here?” she gasped. “I didn’t even know you were back.” He was looking at her strangely. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” he apologized. “Just got back a little while ago. I ran into Frances and she said I might find you here.” Brienne sighed, so she did know. A smiled played on her lips. “Those cocoa squares?” he asked, moving closer. 

Brienne sheepishly held out a hand. “We can share, but it’s our secret.” Jaime hopped up on the counter beside her and took a square. He threw the whole thing into his mouth at once and chewed. Brienne shook her head. Men. No patience. 

“You okay?” he asked after swallowing. “You seemed a million miles away when I came in.” 

“I’m fine,” Brienne replied, maybe a little too quickly. Her body was still tingling from the fantasy and having him sitting so close they were almost touching wasn’t helping. “I’m fine,” she repeated slower, a little more calmly. She laughed. “I was just thinking about what might happen if I got caught in here.” She didn’t elaborate of course, but at least she had spoke the honest to the Gods truth. 

Jaime reached over and took a couple more. “Oh. Good thing it was me then.” 

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Good thing.” The finished off the squares in silence. “So, you were looking for me?” Brienne eyed him, wondering why he’d been searching for her. 

“Oh, yeah.” His face seemed a bit pink, but she couldn’t have been certain in the dim lighting. “I...um... uh... I just wanted to let you know that I’m back.” He started with a bit of a stammer but finished well. 

Brienne could tell he was acting kind of strange, but she thought it was sweet and couldn’t resist teasing him. “Awwwwww, you missed me.” She bumped his shoulder with hers playfully. 

“Oh stop,” he drawled, but she didn’t miss the smile. “You’re right, I did,” he admitted. “I’ve grown pretty used to seeing you every day now… it was rather strange. But Podrick talked about you non stop so you were never far from my mind.” It was her turn to blush slightly as Jaime hopped down. “Come on, let’s get outta here before we both get in trouble.” He offered a hand to help her down and Brienne took it. “Wouldn’t want Frances to slap our hands or something.” 

“Yeah,” Brienne said, drawing in a deep breath. She followed him out the door muttering under her breath. “Or something...”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's not much longer before the dreams shift to reality:) Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. Have a great day!

He swore he wasn’t going to do it again. Jaime had come too close to public humiliation too many times. He wasn’t going to think about her unless he was safely locked in his room - alone. Or at least in the bath or somewhere private. But there she was, bent over showing a short, scrawny looking man how to properly grip a sword. Her perfect little peach shaped ass was taunting him. The disappointment when she would stand up or squat was survived only because he knew he shouldn’t be thinking about her that way. But then, she would bend over and practically wave that hot booty right in his face and he would start all over again. 

He tried to focus on the task - which happened to be sharpening weapons. They had lost so many people and supplies in the wars that everyone had to do their share of the grunt work. Some days he helped train, but he didn’t have the patience for it like Brienne and many of the others did, so he was often more happy to just watch her work while absentmindedly putting a good edge back on dull metal. It was late in the day and he was hot, tired and sweaty. They all were. Even though they were in the middle of a long cold winter, the training room was so full of people, working hard, that the place was like a sauna. The thought of Brienne dripping with sweat almost made him groan out loud. It only got worse when he saw her walking towards him.

She was taking a break and she reached out with a cup of water for him, another one in her other hand for herself. “Here you go,” she said sweetly. Jaime’s eyes dropped to her breasts - he couldn’t help it. There were droplets of sweat trickling down the front of her, disappearing into the crack between her tits. He loved it when she wasn’t all covered up with armour and he could actually see her boobs. Jaime was struck with a sudden urge to lick her chest and he distracted himself by drinking the water - the entire cup in one chug. 

Brienne was looking at him strangely, but she held her hand out to take the empty cup from him. “Thank you,” Jaime said. His mouth was salivating, but it wasn’t from the water. 

She smiled at him. It seemed very flirtatious. “Make sure you don’t get dehydrated okay?” With that, she walked away and his eyes were drawn to her ass like a magnet to metal. He went back to what he was doing, but of course - he broke his own rule while he worked. 

_“Everyone else has gone in for the day, gonna be dark soon,” Brienne announced. “You want me to help you finish those last few swords?”_

_Jaime wiped his brow and stood up to hand her one. “Sure, if ya don’t mind.” Brienne shook her head and picked up the stone that Bronn had been using earlier. They focussed on the task at hand, working quickly until all the swords were perfect. They could see out the open windows that the sun had all but set, though the air in the room was still humid and heavy, as they both stood and stretched from their hard work._

_He studied her face for a moment. She always looked so sweet and innocent. In one swift motion he stepped forward, wrapped an arm around her body, pulled her against him and kissed her lips. He was going to fuck her. Brienne might look demure but she was going to enjoy it - every second of it._

_He could taste the salt on her lips from the sweat and he eagerly licked and sucked, taking it all in. “Hmph, Hmmm,” she grunted, pulling away from him. “Jaime? What’s going on?”_

_Her hands were on his chest, trying to put some distance between them. She wanted it, he could tell by looking in her eyes. Maybe she didn’t want to seem to eager, or perhaps she was scared - but there was no doubt that she wanted him to fuck her. He would ask though - he wouldn’t force himself on her if she said no. “Do you want this?” He grabbed her ass and pulled her against his erection. Brienne gasped and blinked at him as if she was in shock. “Do you? You want me to fuck you?”_

_“I - um - we’re all - I’m all sweaty and dirty -” she stammered, looking rather horrified._

_“Don’t care,” Jaime replied. He grabbed her shirt and untucked it from her pants, then pulled it off over her head. Brienne didn’t resist. The shirt was damp, just like his own. He rubbed his hands over her back and felt the beads of moisture on her skin. “Haven’t you ever thought about dirty, hot and sweaty sex before?”_

_“Well - maybe-” That made him even harder. With her lack of experience Jaime had no idea how much she even thought about sex or fantasized about it. Brienne looked around. “But not in public. We can’t do this here.” Her eyes were wide and though he could still see her desire, she looked very nervous._

_Jaime started to walk her backwards. “Possibly getting caught is half the fun. Doesn’t it get you all aroused to think Podrick- maybe Bronn - or even Queen Daenerys could walk in here any second and see us going at it like wild animals?”_

_Brienne’s face flushed bright red but she still made no attempt to stop him from removing the wet strip of material that was supporting her breasts as they walked. “Oh God,” she moaned. He wasn’t quite sure whether it was in reference to what he’d just said, or the fact that her tits were now exposed. “We can’t,” she said in a hushed whisper._

_“We can,” Jaime countered. “If you really want me to stop just say the word.” He bent his head and lifted one of her boobs to his mouth to suck on a nipple. His hand was immediately wet with her sweat and he felt his dick start to buzz. It was so hot. Everything was sticky and absolutely disgusting, but it turned him on like no other. He felt sweat trickling down his own back and a desire to remove some clothing._

_Jaime yanked his shirt off over his head, then looked at her. She still looked quite terrified, which made her even sexier. “If we stay close to the wall no one can see us through those windows,” he offered. “They would have to come right in and walk all the way over here. We’ll be hidden in the shadows.”_

_“Oh,” she whispered. Brienne was considering what he’d just said. Finally a tiny smile appeared on her lips and she nodded. It was game on. Jaime was all over her and this time she was actually giving it right back. They stumbled their way to the wall, kissing and groping each other like neither had been laid in years. Which was the honest truth, though many more years for her than him. By the time they got to the wall they had somehow managed to kick off their boots and were both struggling with their own pants, while distracting each other with even more groping._

_Brienne started to push her pants down and Jaime immediately shoved a hand between her legs. Fuck, it was so wet in there. Her legs were soaked with sweat, but judging by the slick lubricant he felt coming from her pussy it wasn’t just perspiration. She somehow managed to get one leg out of her pants while he was playing with her, delving his fingers into her folds and up inside her._

_With only one hand that was already busy he had to get creative with his own pants, so he wiggled around and pushed at them as best he could, trying to get his cock out. He wanted it in her. He wanted to fuck that hot, sticky pussy. He wanted to push her up against that wall and let their bodies slip and slide all over one another. He wanted to make her pant, and moan and maybe even scream his name. People might hear them, but he didn’t give a fuck about that. He was too far gone to care._

_Finally Brienne came to his rescue and undid his pants. They quickly dropped to his ankles and he felt her hands reaching for his dick, stroking him a few times. Hot. Sweaty. Disgusting. But so fucking erotic._

_“You want that tight little pussy fucked hard?” he growled. Those blue eyes, still so shy, but filled with lust, looked back at him. His answer was right there staring back at him. Jaime shoved her up against the cool stone wall and she gasped. Was it hot or cold on her skin? He had no idea. He put a hand on it. Cold. It felt good. He grabbed the leg she’d freed from her pants and pulled it up over his hip. His heart was pounding and his dick was throbbing. So hot._

_Brienne whimpered when he thrust into her. The sound turned him on even more. He didn’t know it was possible to get even more aroused than he already was. Jaime held her leg and started to fuck her. He moved his hips, thrusting hard and fast. Hot. It was so hot. She was so wet. The sound - it was so erotic - that wet slapping sound that could only be one thing. Her breathing was heavy, yes she was going to pant right along with him. Her leg was so damp he had to fix his grip a couple of times to avoid it slipping. There was even sweat dripping off his balls._

_She moaned and he fucked her harder. She groaned, “Oh Gods.” And he fucked her harder. She whimpered again, coming from somewhere deep inside and he fucked her harder. Her sweaty palms were slipping over his wet back. Everything. Was. So. Hot. “Oh God - J - Jaime -” she cried out. He smiled. Mission accomplished._

“Jaime?” Wait a second, why the fuck did Brienne sound like - Bronn? “Man, you need to quit staring so hard before she catches you.” Jaime blinked and shook his head. His dick started to go limp instantly. The way his fantasy had been interrupted was rather disturbing. It turned out to be a blessing though. 

“I know she’s got a sweet ass, believe me. But you gotta be a little less obvious if you want her to keep bending over like that. She catches you and the show is over.” Jaime took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead. “And if you’re responsible for ending that show - I will personally beat your ass,” he added with a chuckle. “Look at that. You could bounce a gold coin off that tush.” What the fuck was going on? Was Bronn interested in Brienne? His Brienne? Jaime was gaping at him as jealousy started to swirl. “Oh don’t worry, she’s all yours, I like a new sexy ass… or two, every night at the brothel, but a man can look and appreciate.” 

“I wasn’t looking at - ” Jaime started. 

Bronn snickered. “Nope of course not, me neither.”


	6. Chapter 6

Brienne didn’t often take time to herself, but she decided an hour in the garden with a book was deserved after spending so much time training new recruits the past few days. It took a great deal of patience, which was more exhausting than she realized. 

There were a lot of books to choose from, but she had somehow ended up with a cheesy romantic comedy play that she’d actually seen performed before back in Tarth. Oh well, should be a quick read, Brienne thought, looking at the cover with a handsome man and large breasted woman who appeared to be lusting for him. 

Just as she went to crack the cover she noticed Jaime join Podrick, Bronn and a Knight she didn’t know to help with plans for a new tower they were constructing in one of the damaged areas of the city. He was wearing a shirt she’d seen him in many times, but the shirt seemed a little tighter than usual. Her eyes moved to his broad shoulders and she felt that familiar swirl of desire in her belly. 

Brienne opened the book, but when she lifted it up to read it she found herself staring over the top of the page, right at Jaime. The book could have been a good cover but as her mind started to wander it slowly dropped to her lap. 

_It was the middle of the night and Brienne was making her customary trip to get a breath of fresh air. It somehow relaxed her so she could fall back asleep, otherwise she would be awake from then on. She wandered by Jaime’s door and noticed it was slightly ajar. Brienne smiled at the thought of having him sleeping right down the hall from her own room. It was nice to know he was always close._

_She paused at the door thinking about peeking in on him. He was adorable when he slept and she missed getting to see that now that they all had separate bedrooms and weren’t camped out side by side like they used to be on the road. She pushed the door open slightly and looked in. Jaime wasn’t sleeping. He was very, very far from asleep._

_Brienne froze. She knew she should back away, shut the door quietly and run, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the scene in front of her. Jaime was masturbating. He was naked, on top of his sheets with a lantern on and his dick in his hand. She had to squeeze her thighs together as there was an instant throb starting in her pussy. She felt like a little kid who was stealing lemon cakes from the kitchen. She knew she shouldn’t be doing it but she just wanted it so bad._

_Her eyes were fixated on his erection - his massive, thick, hard cock. She followed his hand up and down as he gripped himself firmly and stroked slowly. Would he notice her standing at the door? Brienne reluctantly moved her gaze to his face and saw that his eyes were closed. The feeling of reluctance faded as she took in the beautiful site. The pleasure that was etched on his face was so erotic she could feel her pussy start to weep._

_Brienne bit her lip and tried to calm herself before she started to pant. His mouth was slightly gaped and there were crinkles of desire on his forehead and around his eyes. There was movement in her peripheral vision and she realized he was bucking his hips now, while keeping his fist still. He was fucking his hand and Brienne wished with every fiber of her being that his cock was thrusting into her instead of his own fist._

_Suddenly he stopped and his eyes opened. She quickly ducked out of sight for a moment and then slowly peeked back in. Whatever made him pause was over and he was going strong again. Her eyes travelled with his hand back to his dick. He gripped his cock and immediately started to glide his fist up and down. Brienne reached for her tits and rubbed her nipples until they were stiff and hard, needing some type of sexual gratification to survive a little longer. Jaime touched his balls and started to massage them for a moment before continuing. She felt a whimper in the back of her throat, threatening to escape, but she somehow kept it in._

_She clenched her thighs again and squirmed. Her pussy was so wet. So ready to be fucked. But she really was enjoying the show. She wanted to see his face just before he finished. She’d never seen a man come and she wanted him to be her first. But the ache inside her needed to be taken care of too._

_What if - no, he would never agree. Or would he? Would Jaime finish for her if he knew she was there? Would he finish while she watched - while she rubbed her clit and fingered her pussy so she could get off too? Did she have the nerve to walk in the room? Would he be shocked at how bold and brave she was? Would he be surprised she knew how to get herself off just like he did?_

_Brienne took a breath in and let it out slowly. She pushed open the door, wide enough to enter and then turned and shut it completely with a click. “Brienne?” he gasped. By the time she turned he was trying to hide himself._

_Brienne moved quickly to the bed. “Don’t, please?” Jaime drew his knees up to hide his dick. “Don’t,” she urged, tugging at his knees. “I want to watch you.” He looked at her and allowed her to move his knees and expose that delightful erection. His mouth was hanging open as she slipped out of her night clothes and climbed onto the end of his bed, facing him. “Keep going, please?”_

_It didn't take much to convince him. Jaime reached out and started to masturbate again. He looked slightly embarrassed but soon he was back to the rhythm he had when she interrupted. Her hand trailed down her belly as she watched him. Jaime’s eyes were following. He groaned when she reached between her legs. She was so wet there was moisture leaking out of her and Brienne shuddered. She was so turned on her clit was already swollen. She could have easily made herself come in seconds if she wanted to._

_Jaime looked like he was having a similar issue as she spread her legs wide and pushed two fingers deep into her pussy. He slowed his strokes, almost stopping. Yep, he was definitely surprised by this side of her. “Keep going,” she ordered. “I want to see you come.”_

_Jaime resumed and picked up speed. His mouth opened slightly and he started to pant. She could see the muscles in his legs tighten and the veins in his dick pop. Brienne moved her fingers to her clit, drawing slick lubricant from inside herself, and started to rub. “Oh God,” Jaime groaned. She saw his sack grow tight as his balls drew up. “Oh,” he grunted - and then the shot she’d been waiting for. Thick, white liquid erupted from the tip of his dick, landing high on his belly. He rocked his hips and squeezed his eyes shut while Brienne continued to watch him, fascinated. Jaime pumped again and more cum oozed out, dripping off the head of his penis._

_Brienne held her breath, she was so close - she started to rub faster and faster - so close…_

“Sorry to interrupt.” Brienne heard the voice and jumped. Tyrion was standing right beside her. She hadn’t even heard him arrive and that was scary. 

“Oh you weren’t interrupting,” Brienne replied, giving him a smile to try and hide the flush she knew was on her face. 

“It’s pretty clear you were having sexual thoughts about my big brother and when I spoke I interrupted those thoughts - thus I interrupted you.” Tyrion was so damn literal when it suited him, which typically she found endearing and amusing, though not this time. 

Brienne tried to fake a look of shock and innocence, “I was not having sexual thoughts about Ser Jaime.” 

Tyrion narrowed his eyes. “Dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, clenched thighs, mouth slightly open - I would suspect you’re salivating - all indicators that your mind is on things of a sexual nature,” he started. “I know I’m short and my perception might be off a bit… but judging by the height and direction of your gaze your eyes were trained on Jaime which indicates that the sexual thoughts involved him.” How the hell did he know her thighs had been clenched? Brienne wondered - she fixated on that statement. “I spend most of my life reading Lady Brienne. My hypotheses of a scientific nature have a high probability of being correct.” Tyrion shuffled and looked rather smug. “And… I’m even more accurate with hypotheses related to things of a sexual nature.” 

Brienne gave him a cold stare. “Well, it seems at though we just decreased your probability.” 

Tyrion shook his head. “Oh no, even if I was wrong - which I’m quite confident I’m not... “

“Tyrion, shut up,” Brienne snapped. 

“Yes M’Lady,” he said with a nod and a grin, completely unfazed. 

She sighed, “What did you want anyway?”

Tyrion must have sensed his words would enrage her because he started to walk away as he answered. “Oh, I just stopped to say a polite ‘hello’.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to end the fantasizing???

At least once every fortnight there was a group of them that gathered in the evening to just relax, laugh and drink of course. They always met in Jaime’s chambers since he had more room than most of them did. As much as Brienne pretended it was stupid and reminded her of a bunch of immature boys just drinking and getting rowdy, she never missed it. They all had jobs to do during the day but even she had to admit that it was kind of nice to be surrounded by a strange group of people who considered each other family, whether it was for a few minutes or a few hours. 

As she often did Brienne sat off to the side where she could observe the entire room but only had to interact when she wanted to. Most of the time she was the only girl, unless Arya happened to be visiting. Sometimes the others would play dice games, sometimes there would be snacks, and other times everyone would just hang out and laugh a lot. Brienne let her eyes wander to Jaime. She knew better than to start having one of her erotic daydreams but she was drawn to him. 

Something a bit strange was happening though - they kept making eye contact. It was as if he was trying to sneak glances at her too - but that was ridiculous. Why would he be doing that? Unless she had something on her face - or her hair was weird - or - Brienne looked over her clothes to see if something was different. She fought the urge to get up and find a looking glass. 

She tried to focus on something else for a bit, but she found within a few minutes she was missing his face. When she looked this time Jaime was already looking at her. Brienne met his gaze, looked away shyly, then looked back to find him still looking at her. There was something different in his eyes. Fuck, was he smiling at her? He was definitely smiling. Someone must have said something funny. That had to be it. But Brienne hadn’t heard a word that was said in a long, long time. 

But she did hear Bronn only moments later. Probably because the big lug was loud, his booming voice echoing through the whole room. “Okay, everyone get up...get out... on the double.” A couple people stood but most of them just looked at him strangely. “Come on - come on,” he clapped his hands. “Pod, Gendry… here someone take the baby,” he lifted the little dragon prince off the floor and plopped him into his Papa Jon’s arms. “Clegane, Grey Worm, Tyrion - I’m serious, get gone - get out.” 

Brienne started to stand, wondering what the fuck was going on. “Oh nope - not you,” he said to her. “And you, sit,” he pointed at Jaime. It was Jaime’s room anyway, so at least that part made some sense. 

“What’s going on?” Tyrion asked. 

“We’re giving those two some privacy,” Bronn announced with a grin that Brienne was about ready to punch off his face. “If the sexual tension gets any worse in here we’re all going to spontaneously combust.” She heard a few snickers and her face got hot. “Bout time you both quit fantasizing about each other and just get it on.” Brienne clenched her jaw. “You can thank me later Lannister,” he called out to Jaime with a wave. Tyrion was trotting along behind him snickering. 

Brienne stood facing the door as it closed. She really didn’t want to turn around and face Jaime, but it was inevitable. She turned slowly. “Well that was, uh, interesting,” he said. Brienne sighed and plopped down at the other end of the couch he was on. “Um, Brienne?” His voice was tender and there was a little smile on his face that made her very nervous. “Do you really have fantasies about me?” 

Well fuck, how the hell was she supposed to answer that? “I’m a woman - we all fantasize about handsome men,” she shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Jaime looked disappointed. “Oh, so it’s not just me. It’s other men too?” 

She felt bad that his words had made his smile fade. He was so beautiful when he smiled. “Oh no, just you - only you - always you -” She let her voice trail off. She’d already said more than she’d intended and it was all to get that grin back - which worked at least. 

“Yeah?” he gushed, in a very non-Jaime way. Normally he was wayyyyyy cockier and would be teasing her about it by that point. 

“Wait,” Brienne narrowed her eyes. “Tyrion caught me watching you the other day but how does Bronn know and what makes him think you fantasize about me?” 

“You were watching me?” he teased, grinning like a fool. Brienne raised her eyebrows. He was avoiding the question. Jaime sighed and pouted. “I’m guessing Bronn has a big mouth and told Tyrion about me checking out your ass the other day. They must have swapped stories.” 

Brienne had no clue when he was talking about. “Where and when were you checking out my ass?”

Jaime looked at her a bit shyly, which was once again very odd, but she didn’t miss the sparkle in his eye. “I might have been watching you the entire time I was sharpening swords, while having some very inappropriate thoughts and got busted.” 

“By Bronn?” Brienne knew he was a skilled swordsman and quite the womanizer, but she really didn’t see him as the type to pay that much attention to others, when he was usually quite wrapped up in himself. 

“I know right?” Jaime sighed. “But he was checking you out too,.” he added, giving her a smirk. “I shut that shit down right away.” 

Brienne wanted to back things up for a moment. “So wait - you said inappropriate thoughts?” She really needed him to elaborate. 

“Oh God, it was a good one,” Jaime groaned. He gave him a sheepish look and his cheeks flushed. He didn’t embarrass easily, so Brienne wondered if the flush was from something else. A stirring started inside her just knowing that Jaime had thought about her sexually - just like she did him. “So, uh, what do we do now?” 

Brienne was getting tongue tied the more turned on she was feeling inside. “Oh, um, well what do you, um, want to do?”

“Oh for fuck sake Brienne, get over here,” he hissed. His tone was impatient and demanding. She awkwardly slid closer until she was right beside him. He reached out and moved a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. “Sometimes when I think about you you’re just like this - shy, sweet, hesitant.” Jaime tilted his chin so she had to look at him. “But other times you’re all over me, in charge, dominant.” Brienne squirmed. He was turning her on even more and all he was doing was talking. “Which one are you? Hmm?” 

Her mouth was dry. “Uh, the first one? Both? Neither? Fuck if I know,” Brienne muttered. It was the truth, she had no idea how she would actually be because it was something she’d never done before. He laughed. She made him laugh and it was the most beautiful sound in the whole world. Get it together Brienne, she told herself. He was close - intoxicatingly close. How many times had she thought about kissing his lips, tasting him. He wanted her too she was sure of it. One of them had to make the move. 

“Fuck it,” she said, finding courage inside her that likely came straight from her vagina. She reached a hand behind his head and pulled Jaime’s lips to hers, even though she truly had no idea what she was doing or what was supposed to happen next. He kissed her back, so eagerly. Yes, he definitely wanted her too and was perfectly fine with taking over. Brienne parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside. As they kissed he tugged her into his lap. Jaime groaned when she put some weight on his clearly full blown erection. She could feel it and it was making her crazy. 

She found even more courage and reached for his dick. The cock she’d longed to grab for so long. It felt perfect, just like she knew it would. Hard, long, full in her hands, even through his pants. Brienne couldn’t wait to see it - standing tall and pulsing because he was so ready. Was this real? Or was someone going to walk in and wake her from the most wonderful dream she’d ever had? 

Jaime pulled back, panting. “We should probably move to the bed.” She slipped off him and offered her hand. “Quickly.” Jaime put his hand in hers and she tugged him to his feet, taking a moment to look at his groin area with a smile. Well, at least this time the huge tent in his pants was exactly what they both wanted. 

Oh my God - he’s actually going to fuck me, she thought as they walked. She could feel the wetness between her legs. For months - years even - she’d thought of only him, just one man, one cock, one sexy ass. And now it was about to happen. 

Images flashed in her mind - all the best of her fantasies - riding horseback with him and fucking like wild animals in the woods - Jaime spanking her bare ass and making her pussy drip with desire before he fucked her hard - him slipping his finger up her ass, making her wonder what it would be like to be fucked there - watching him masturbate and doing it right along with him - him touching every part of her body with his tongue - the look on his face when he filled her pussy, inching into her slowly - all the moans and sighs of pleasure - the way he felt, smelled, tasted - but none of those moments were real. What was about to happen though - was. 

As soon as they were near his bed Jaime was on her, tugging at her belt, trying desperately to get her pants off. She was letting him. She wanted him so badly. But then… he stopped and backed away, putting some distance between them. Brienne was surprised and a bit scared, but she found the courage to step forward and reach for his waistband, wanting him to know how much she wanted to be with him. 

He reached for her hands and stopped her. “Hey, not yet...” he started. Brienne felt a wave of nausea wash over her - she was so nervous and scared he really didn’t want her after all. “It’s our first time… it’s your very first time...” She held her breath and listened to him. “I don’t want to just… get it over with... ya know?” What does that mean? Not tonight? Not right now? Never? Her mind was racing and panic was taking over. But when he spoke again, her heart melted. “I think it should be more, uh, romantic.” A few more images flashed in her mind. Her romantic fantasies were just as intense and sexy. Brienne felt tears sting her eyes and immediately Jaime reached out and touched her face. “Don’t cry. I’m sorry. We can just keep going if that’s what you really want.” 

Brienne shook her head. “It’s not that.” A tear dripped down her cheek. “When you said that… when you said it should be more romantic… it made me realize something.” Her heart pounded so hard it echoed in her ears. She was about to bare her soul to him… “I think... I think I’m in love with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Well the words were out of her mouth, she couldn’t take them back now. It was the truth - pretty much. She didn’t think though - she knew. But did he feel the same? Did he feel anything like that for her? If he just wanted sex they would already be in bed. If that’s all that mattered to him he wouldn’t have stopped her and told he wanted their first time to be romantic. 

Jaime looked shocked. It seemed to be taking him a long time to process her words and it was making her nervous. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot - I… uh.. I don’t want to ruin this.” Whether he was in love with her too or not Brienne still wanted the sex. He didn’t have to love her to fuck her - the world wasn’t like that anymore for either one of them - maybe it never was, she wasn’t sure. People had sex long before they fell in love. It could take time to develop those feelings. 

Jaime shook his head. “You didn’t ruin anything. I’m just having a hard time believing you.” 

Brienne stepped closer and touched his face with a trembling hand. “That I love you? It’s true.” 

“Me too,” he said quickly. Jaime closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked right at her. “I mean, I love you too. You deserve to hear the words.” Brienne always knew that Jaime was a sensitive soul - whether other people could see it or not. He felt everything deeply and it was no surprise that love would be the same. He could be outspoken at times but when it mattered, when it really mattered, he was much more introspective. 

Brienne reached for his hand and squeezed it. She wanted him to know she understood. “It’s okay, I know you.” 

“I’ll show you,” he replied. Brienne smiled. Actions spoke so much louder and words anyway. Jaime bent and lowered his lips to meet hers. None of her fantasies could have prepared her for the tenderness with which he kissed her. It was love - pure and innocent. Lust would come eventually, but the way he was kissing her spoke volumes of what was in his heart. He kissed her for a long time, drawing her close and holding her gently against him. 

When he finally pulled back he reached for her shirt and pulled it off over her head. Jaime kissed her neck and shoulders, then dropped to his knees and kissed her belly. Brienne sighed as a shiver of pleasure passed through her body. While he was on his knees he helped her out of her boots. Jaime reached for her pants and she saw his hand tremble. He looked up, as if he was asking for permission and Brienne gave him a little nod. He undid the tie one handed, easily. He’d gotten quite skilled at doing things with only his left hand and this was no exception. She wiggled her hips and helped him get them off. 

Jaime got to his feet, as she stood before him, only her breasts still covered by thin cotton material. His eyes washed over her and though she could still see the love - lust and desire was developing too. He circled around behind her, which Brienne assumed was to check her out, but the next thing she knew he had his arms around her from behind and was slowly walking her to the bed until she climbed in and was laying down in the middle. 

Just like he did earlier he kissed all the newly exposed skin from the top her her thighs to her feet, avoiding the really sensual areas. It was like he was telling her that he loved and worshipped every inch of her. Brienne knew he was ready to fuck her - more than ready - yet he was showing such patience and restraint to show her she was special. She appreciated it - she truly did, but she had a fire in her belly that was threatening to burn out of control any second. 

He’d made his point and now she was ready to make hers. Brienne sat up and took off the last bit of material, exposing her breasts. Jaime froze and looked up from the kiss he was placing on the inside of her thigh. She smiled at him demurely. He smiled back and pounced, almost playfully, latching onto a nipple and pushing her back onto the bed. 

Brienne somehow focussed enough through the intense pleasure to get his pants undone and his shirt pulled out. “Jaime, Jaime,” she gasped. “I don’t want to wait any longer.” That fire had filled her completely the second his hot mouth started sucking on her tit. She needed it. She wanted him - desperately. She knew he was trying to hard to be extra respectful given it was her first time, but she didn’t want him to treat her like she was fragile either, so she had to make sure he knew just how ready and eager she really was. 

Thankfully, he didn’t fight her. In a matter of seconds he was completely nude just like she was. Oh God, he’s completely naked - and fully aroused - and - Brienne’s brain went mushy. He was even more perfect than she imagined in her dreams. 

Brienne reached out to him, her eyes trained on his erection. She swallowed and found her voice, “Touch yourself. Just once - one stroke.” Jaime looked a bit shocked by how bold she was, but he obliged. She held her breath and watched him wrap a hand around his cock and slowly slide it up to the tip and back down. Her body quivered involuntarily, she was so turned on. 

Jaime spoke softly, his voice was different - almost sultry. “Tit for tat, hmm?” Fair enough, she thought, spreading her legs. She moved her hand lower and lower, getting even more turned on by the way he was staring at her. 

“Oh,” she gasped when her fingers made contact with her sex, so wet and slick. Brienne gave him a little show, just like he’d done for her, and the second she pulled her hand away he was on top of her. 

“You’re so sexy,” he growled. Brienne wriggled underneath him, spreading her legs wider in encouragement. Fuck she wanted that cock in her. They’d done the sweet and tender and now it was time to feel pleasure for the very first time, with the only man that had ever made her feel like a beautiful woman. 

Jaimel put his hand on her thigh and lined up. They both watched as his dick slowly disappeared inside her body. Brienne whimpered with pleasure. This moment - it was everything she’d wanted for so long. It was beyond what she could have imagined. It felt like nothing else she’d ever experienced. It was… bliss. 

He fucked her slow and Brienne moaned each time he pushed into her. She lost all track of time and relinquished all control to him. Her pussy felt so full, in a way she quickly realized only came from having a cock buried inside her. With each stroke she felt things building. Gods how had she waited so long to be taken to this place? It was worth the wait though if it meant being with him, having Jaime as her very first lover was perfection. 

She wondered which one of them was going to go first. She knew what an orgasm felt like, but only from doing it herself - though it had only been rather recently that she’d discovered her sexuality - which likely prompted all those sexy fantasies. Jaime had a look like he was barely hanging on, but she wasn’t far off either. “Look at me,” she said. When his eyes met hers she she only had time to say one thing before she had to close her eyes again and enjoy the ride, “I love you.” Her body jolted and a hot current flowed through her body. She gripped his arms, squeezing hard as the pleasure coursed through every part of her. Her pussy was throbbing and everything felt so perfect. 

Jaime made a noise, a strangled noise, almost a grunt and she knew he had come too. Brienne was so overwhelmed with emotion - everything from happiness and excitement to sadness that it was over and their first time, her first time, would never happen again. But it was perfect to her and she would cherish it forever. 

She felt lips on her forehead. “I love you too.” Her eyes fluttered open and she saw his blue looking at her blue for a moment before he lifted his weight off her and moved to the side. Brienne snuggled close and he wrapped her in his arms. They lay quietly for a few minutes and she enjoyed listening to his heartbeat as it went from fast thumping to a steady, normal beat. 

He raised up on an elbow. “It’s not really that late yet... “ Jaime said with a warm smile. “Seems like we have a couple of options. We could go find where the others moved the fun to and face the teasing together - get it over with tonight. Or... ” He let his hand rest low on her belly. “We could stay right here… have a little rest… and then you can tell me one of your dirtiest fantasies and maybe... just maybe… we can make it reality.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so so much for reading. I'm thinking up an AU idea to start next. Not sure if AUs are popular in this fandom, but we'll give one a try and see what happens :) Have a good night!

Jaime look amused as Brienne finished her scenario. “Wait, so we were doing, like, a dirty talking sex thing while in two different rooms?” She nodded. “But wouldn’t anyone walking by be able to hear us?” He let out a little chuckle. 

Brienne shrugged. “Don’t really think about those things in a fantasy.” She felt such a very strange sense of comfort with Jaime - that she hadn’t expected at all. She never would have thought they would be lying naked in bed together talking about some of the most disgusting fantasies she’d ever had about him. For some reason she wasn’t the least bit shy or embarrassed about telling him either. They had both shared two of their wildest dreams - none of which were going to be feasible in the present situation. 

It was Jaime’s turn for another attempt. “One more try - give me something we can do right here,” Brienne encouraged him. 

“Well there’s another one that I imagined right here in this room - but -” Jaime smirked at her. “You would never do it.” 

She caught on to his game right away. “Wait, is that a challenge? Because you think that now I’ll want to do it since you said it like that?” She pursed her lips, raised her eyebrows and gave him a sideways look. 

“I know you,” was all he said in reply. 

Brienne grumbled playfully. “Well it just so happens I’m in a really good mood right now and I’m pretty turned on…” She gave him a look that confirmed her words. “So this might be your best chance. Lay it on me.” 

Jaime gave her a quick rundown of the scenario. He said he’d dreamt it up one of the first nights he’d slept in his room when they got back to King’s Landing. He also told her that the fantasy had been so vivid he couldn’t even make it to the end before he got off. She blushed when he said he’d actually waited a bit and beat off again so he could finish the dream. She could see that just describing it to her made him stiff. 

“Hmm...“ Brienne said, considering the idea. “How about we do the second half, since I’m already naked. We skip the strip tease this time - save it for another night.” He might have been right about her never doing that part, but he didn’t have to know he was right, not right then anyway. Jaime nodded eagerly as if he couldn’t believe she was actually agreeing. “And you have to promise you won’t laugh at me,” she warned. “I’ve never done this before and I haven’t a clue what I’m doing.” 

“I’m not gonna laugh, I promise,” Jaime swore. He looked so damn excited that she was about to do something she’d only ever heard of whores doing, yet she was sure it had to happen in the bedrooms of lords and ladies from time to time. 

Brienne climbed out of bed and moved a chair to the middle of the room. “Assume the position,” she said, waving her hand. Jaime got out of bed and moved to the chair. When he sat down his back was to her. She sucked in a deep breath. Could she actually do this? Or was it going to be a mortifying mess of embarrassment? She closed her eyes and found her inner strength. Well it’s now or never… 

JAIME - JAIME - JAIME - JAIME - JAIME - JAIME - JAIME 

He was ready… waiting… when finally he felt her hands on his chest, warm and smooth, rubbing up and down. “Are you ready for this?” she breathed in his ear. They had barely got started and already it was better than his fantasy. Her smooth, sensual voice whispering in his ear was unbelievably arousing. The dirty things he’d imagined her saying had been good, but in reality she could have talked about puking and he would have been turned on. 

With one hand still on his chest she walked around in front of him and stood, straddling his legs with hers. Her boobs were right at eye level and he wanted to suck her nipples. Jaime made a move and she put a hand on his forehead. “Oh no, I’m the only one who’s allowed to touch,” she warned him. Fuck, why had he told her that part? 

Brienne slipped into his lap and rose up on her knees. Her pussy was so close to his cock - so close it grazed him when she moved, teasing the sensitive skin on the tip of his dick and sending tingles through his entire body. She grasped the back of the chair and pushed her tits into his face. Without thinking his hand went immediately to her ass. Jaime squeezed and pulled her down on his dick with a groan. “Hey,” she snapped, swatting his hand away. Jaime groaned again, but this time it was in frustration. She bent lower and rubbed her tits all over his chest. He could see her nipples were erect, big and hard, just like his dick was at that point. 

If he’d only known how torturous this fantasy would be in reality he would have changed things accordingly. She teased him a little longer, rubbing her breasts on him, touching his neck and shoulders with her soft hands, even leaning in and sucking on his neck, pressing her hot tongue against his throbbing pulse point. He was still in absolute awe that she’d not only agreed to this but was actually doing it like a fucking champ. If he didn’t already know she had pretty much zero experience with sex he never would have guessed it. Brienne was incredible. 

He wanted to fuck her already. He wanted to stand up, take her to bed and own that pussy, pounding her hard and fast until they both came. But no - he’d given her control and he would have to wait. Good things come to those who wait, Jaime reminded himself. 

Brienne grabbed his face and kissed him hard. It wasn’t sensual or passionate it was completely sexy and erotic. It was meant to torture him and turn him on even more - and it was working in both respects. The only good thing was - he could tell she was getting extremely turned on too. Fuck, why was she so good at this? Jaime got the sense Brienne was likely good at anything she put her mind to, just like her skills with a sword and her passion and loyalty to her cause. 

“Tell me what you want,” she whispered, after breaking the kiss. 

Jaime gave a straightforward answer. “I wanna touch you - and fuck you.” 

“You can touch me now,” she said. Instantly his hand went right back to that ass. “But I’m gonna try to fuck you…I mean… I’m going to fuck you.” It was the first slip she’d made and he could tell it was something she was nervous about, even though she was trying very hard to hide it. 

There was something so damn sexy hearing her say fuck in the literal sense of the word. It made his dick ache so he pulled her down on him again and lifted his ass slightly off the chair to rub his erection between her legs. “Oh god,” she gasped. Jaime rubbed a little harder and watched her face as she enjoyed it. He’d thrown her off her game and he wondered if she would be able to get it back. 

Brienne pressed her body against his and moved lower. He grabbed his dick and lined it up so she could slide down onto him. He wanted to help her when he could and when she would let him because he didn’t want her nerves to win out. As soon as the tip made contact with her warm, wet flesh Jaime shuddered. She sunk down his shaft, slowly, taking him inch by inch. She looked at him the whole time and he enjoyed the pleasure he saw in her eyes. 

Once they were fully united Brienne reached for the back of the chair with one hand and leaned back, placing the other hand on his knee. She started to move, so slowly, just barely lifting her hips at first. He wasn’t sure if it was intentional or she was just figuring things out, but holy fuck it was amazing. She leaned back a little more, changing the angle as she gyrated her hips. She was giving him one hell of a lap dance whether she knew it or not - that was for sure. Brienne had her eyes closed and she was doing almost a seductive dance on his cock, moving in ways that were different, but very enticing and sexy. Her not really knowing what she was doing was making it even more incredible, in ways that weren’t likely to happen again as they would probably fade with experience. 

Jaime realized that the whole encounter was going to be slow, torturous and absolutely delightful in every way. She was so wet and slippery - lubricant was not an issue at all. He wondered if she would always be this turned on, or if it was just the novelty of things. The most exciting thing about that thought was - finding out. It meant they would be together a long time and have the chance for things to get predictable which in itself was exciting. A lifetime with her was better than any fantasy he could ever dream up. 

He watched her breasts jiggle as she moved, perfect lumps of flesh that were right there, taunting him. Jaime stuck out his tongue and licked a nipple. Just a little flick, but it got her attention and she moaned. The sound did him in and Jaime couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust into her from below, taking over. He was so close to blowing his load and he couldn’t help himself from taking control. She was making noises with every thrust, allowing him to take the lead because she was enjoying it so much. The noises got louder, and louder the longer her fucked her. He wanted to make her come, he really did, but he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Oh gods,” she whispered. Jaime sucked hard on her nipple and she gasped. He felt his nuts tighten and draw up just before he ejaculated. He focussed and kept fucking her as he emptied inside her. Brienne’s grip on his leg tightened, her nails were digging into his flesh. He kept pushing - and pushing - until finally she cried out and her body relaxed against him, every part of her except her pussy, which was clenching his dick in throbbing contractions. It felt so wet - from her and from him - a hot, sticky mess of desire. 

He held her against him, rubbing her back gently. When her body calmed he got to his feet, with Brienne in his arms and his dick, growing limp, still inside her. She seemed nervous and clung to him, but Jaime was strong and had no problems making the few steps to the bed where he laid her down softly on her back. He slipped out and lay beside her. She immediately rolled and put her head on his chest. He had barely done anything, other than the last little fury at the end, but he was feeling exhausted. 

Jaime was quite comfortable just lying there silently with Brienne wrapped up in his arms, when an unwelcome interruption occurred - a loud banging followed by yelling. “Hey, are you two finished yet? I left my skin of wine in there and those bastards drank every last drop we could find.” 

“I think I hate him,” Jaime muttered. Bronn had a big mouth, too big sometimes. And he was clearly very, very drunk. 

“I don’t know - if not for him we might not be right here - right now,” Brienne replied, rubbing her cheek against his chest. She lifted her head off him and gave him a shove. “Take him the damn wine and get rid of him.” She bit her lip and looked at him with wild eyes. “Because when you get back here - it’s my turn.” 

The End.


End file.
